


Informally You

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, it's basically a whole fic about german grammar, prussia does not speak formally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Prussia will never address someone the way they want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informally You

It was a given fact in the universe that Prussia would probably always annoy Austria.

It was also something of a given fact that aside from brief periods of insanity, Germany would probably love Prussia no matter what he did.

When Prussia was young for a nation, but old for his times, he had become the nation of a small Germanic kingdom. He was half inside the Holy Roman Empire, and half outside it, and because of that he should have been at least somewhat under Austria’s control.

Instead, he had sauntered—sauntered, Austria thought with disgust—up to the other and grinned at him.

Austria opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Prussia rolled right over his words. “What’s up with you?”

Austria blinked at the other and then scowled. “I did not give you permission to address me informally,” he said coldly. “As I am the elder, and the one in…”

Prussia waved a dismissive hand at Austria’s anger. “Yeah, well, you—”

“I. Did. Not. Give. You. Permission,” Austria ground out in high formal German. Prussia just continued to grin at him, and things never got better after that. As soon as Prussia would open his mouth and address Austria informally, the other would become furious and often times their conversation would degrade from there.

The first time Germany stood before Prussia as another nation, he opened his mouth, formally addressing the other. “Thank you for your efforts,” he said quietly, blushing a little.

Prussia laughed, throwing his head back and went down on one knee to meet the other eye to eye. “Don’t ever address me like that again,” he said, still grinning. “You and me, we don’t have to talk formally like that. I’m just _du_  to you, okay? None of that  _Sie_  stuff.”

Germany had blushed and nodded, not used to addressing anyone informally, let alone someone so powerful or older than him. In time though, he got used to it, like he got used to Prussia using informal language to _everyone._  While Germany continued to be strictly formal with everyone else, he would come home to find Prussia on the couch, beer already out and a book covering his face, and let himself relax into informality.

“You’re taking up the whole couch again,” he said, leaning down to whisper it in Prussia’s ear. The albino snorted, and brought his book down on his face enough to see the younger nation.

“Yeah, well, you weren’t home, so there was no one to fight over it for.”

Germany shoved at his legs. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Grinning, Prussia threw the book aside and grabbed Germany, pulling him down on top of him. “We can always share it,” he said, nuzzling his face in the corner of Germany’s neck and shoulder.

Germany rolled his eyes, and rolled them over, until they were both on their sides, squished onto their striped couch. “You really are something different,” he said, voice fond.

“Damn right I am,” Prussia said. “You are too.” He threaded fingers through Germany’s hair, mussing it and causing the other nation to shake his head.

**Author's Note:**

> In German all the verbs are conjugated, and there are two forms of saying you: "du" which is informal, and "Sie" which if formal. Depending on which one you use, the verb is going to have a different ending, and such, so it's pretty obvious which one you're using, and there are a lot of rules for when to use which case. Prussia? Probably would never switch out of informal. For example, if you're older/in position of power, then the other person needs to use Sie, the formal. You can extend the "du" to someone though, which means you're friends, ect. But if they haven't extended the "du" to you, it's highly rude to use the informal while addressing them. I tried to convey that, though it's hard since English doesn't have anything like that. I would have so loved to write the whole fic in German, but totally not there yet.
> 
> Re-posted, 10/14/2010


End file.
